Naruto: Vongola Reborn!
by ligerzero3
Summary: After finding a ring and map that leads to a secret base, Naruto found out that he's related to the tenth boss of the once powerful mafia called Vongola. Now watch as Naruto will rise to become hokage and rebuild the Vongola as the 11th boss. How will the elemental nations deal with weapons from a forgotten time?
1. Chapter 1

"Talking" Regular Speech

" _Talking_ _" Regular Thoughts/letters_

"Jutsu"

"A _ttack_ "

 **"Talking"** Demon/Boss Summoning/robotic voice Speech

 _ **"Talking"**_ _Demon/Boss Summoning Thoughts_

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Chapter 1

"Now which way should I go now," asked a little blond boy as he look around.

We find a six year old boy with spiky blond and bright blue eyes. He is wearing a black shirt with a red spiral swirl in the front, blue shorts, blue open toe shinboi sandels, and a ring with a small orange stone on the ring that is only able stay on the boy's hand by him making his hand stay in a fist. This boy is the Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and son of the forth hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The reason why he is in the forest during the afternoon is that he is trying to find something from a map he has found from a book along with the ring from the same book.

The book that Naruto has gotten the map and ring from was given to him by the third hokage as a present to make up for not visiting him on his birthday. The book's title was called Vongola with the Author's name was Gokudera Hayato. At first Naruto was very disappointed about getting a book and didn't even bothered to read it despite the book look like it has hardly been opened or look very old. However, during a rainy day and being stuck inside his home with nothing to do, Naruto ended up opening the book and started reading as the best he can. And to his surprised he enjoyed it reading it but he was really enjoyed reading about the Vongola Primo and Vongola Decimo. But he was really disappointed to see that after the Decimo were blank pages and started to shake the book out of frustration. As he shook the book the map and ring dropped out from the book.

-Flashback: Two days ago-

Naruto stopped shaking the book and looked are the map and ring as he place the book on the floor. The map was folded up with the ring tied around it with string. Naruto untiled the map and ring and placed the ring on top of the book. As he unfolded the map, he was getting excited about being able to find something that could help him be rich. However, when he opened the map up, he missed a piece of paper that gently floated to the floor as he look at the map.

"WHAT THE HELL," yelled Naruto as he look at the map in anger, "THIS IS JUST A BIG PIECE OF PAPER!"

Naruto slapped the blank map down onto the to the floor in anger while ranting about being blank maps. As he ranted, he started to walked around his bedroom until he stepped on the sheet of paper that was inside the folded blank map. He quickly looked down and stopped ranting in curioustity of the paper. Naruto took his foot off the paper and picked it up then start to read it.

 _To whom that is reading this letter,_

 _I had hidden this letter along with a map and ring inside this book._

 _If you had looked at the map, then you already know that the map is blank._

"Great, next he'll tell me that he did it on purpose," said Naruto as he continue to read the letter.

 _I had left the map blank on purpose since, it contain the way to the hidden_ _entrance of the Vongola's hidden base._

"T-The Vongola's h-hidden base," said Naruto as he felt like he has hit the gold mine.

 _However, the map can only be read with the ring._

"Ok, how can a ring help me read the blank map?"

 _Now if you had read my book, then you can tell that the ring can make a dying will flame._

 _You will need to lit the ring with dying will flame and hold it near the map to see the location._

 _If you somehow able to find the base, there is someone there that I would like you to see_

 _Signed_

 _Gokudera Hayato_

 _p.s. The ring can only be lit by someone with Sky flame wave inside their body._

Naruto couldn't believe his luck today as he has just found a map to the Vongola's hidden base. He also remembers that special rings are able to light dying will flames but, he didn't understand how to light it. In fact, he didn't know what the word resolve means at all. But there was one thing that Naruto does know, and the ring has to be on his hand to make it lit. So, he slipped the ring onto one of his fingers the made his hand into a fist so that the ring won't slip off.

After he has gotten his hand into a fist, Naruto would stare are the ring to see if it will lit up. After what seem to be two hours, he has given up and went to lay down on his bed to sleep while not realizing that his hand is still in a fist with the ring still on. As he closed his eyes as he could sleep and dream about ramen, Naruto doesn't even know that as he sleep, he'll soon find out that he'll be one step closer to finding the base.

-Few hours later-

We find the spiky blond still sleeping but seem like he is no longer dreaming about ramen. Instead, it would seem like he is now dreaming about being hokage and saying it in his sleep. As he continue to sleep talk, the ring slowly starts to react to Naruto's subconscious resolve. When Naruto suddenly tighter his fist and as he yelled about becoming hokage with his whole being, the ring suddenly lit up with an orange flame that is three times bigger than a flame on a lit candle.

As the lit ring shined inside the room, Naruto started to wake up from his sleep due to the light inside his room. When he had woken up, he looked for the light that had waken him up. Naruto soon found out that the light was coming from the ring that he had forgotten that was still on his hand along with it being in a fist. He nearly freaked out when he saw the flame that is on his hand, but then realized that he didn't feel any burning sensation coming from the flame. He looked at the flame now in awe as the flame looked beautiful.

"So, this is dying will Sky flame," said Naruto as he continue to look before realizing something, "wait then this means that I'M AWSOME!"

Naruto started to jump around in excitement with his hands in the air while not noticing that the ring had fallen to his bed. He also didn't notice the flame is not unlit from the ring as he continued to be excited about going to find the base. As soon as he went to look at the flame again, Naruto finally notice that his hand is no longer in a fist with the ring off. Naruto started to panic and searched for the ring in his bedroom in search of the ring. After what seem to be a few minutes, he found the ring was on his bed before slapping his forehead for being a baka.

During the next day, Naruto went to visit the third hokage to ask about the meaning of the word resolve. The third was happy to tell Naruto and even happy enough to give an example to help Naruto understand the meaning. The example that he has used to help Naruto understand was the spiky blond's dream of becoming hokage. So at the end of the day, Naruto headed straight home after getting the third to treat him to ramen. When the spiky blond gotten home, he quickly put on the ring and make his hand into a fist then stared at the ring while thinking that he will become hokage over and over again. After a minute, the ring finally lit the same size of orange flame from last night.

"All right it worked," said an excited Naruto as he quickly gotten the blank map, "now let see where the hidden base is."

When he has moved the flame near the map, it instantly showed the location of the hidden entrance. He was surprised that it showed the whole village and forest on one big paper. But he was excited that he might be the first to find the Vongola's hidden base. However, he isn't aware that someone will be with him when he finds the place.

-Flashback end-

Now we find Naruto sitting under a tree with the map laid out in front of him. He also has the ring near the map unlit and is unaware of the footsteps coming toward him. Naruto let the ring with Sky flame and the map quickly showed where the secret entrance is at and where he is. He can see that he is getting closer to the mark and smiles while not realizing that someone is now looking over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at," asked a little girl's voice from behind him.

"GAAH" was all Naruto screamed out of fright.

Naruto jumped when he has screamed and grabbed the map with both hands while not realizing that the ring fell to the ground. Naruto was able to save the blank map being ripped when he landed, but he had to land on his face with the map hold above him to save it. He soon felt someone help him sit right up by being pulled backward, he was careful to make sure that he hold the map above him. Naruto turned around to see who helped him and scared him, but was surprised to see a blonde girl behind him.

The blonde girl seem to be the same age as himself and has a paler blue eyes. The girl was wearing an orange sleeveless top, a white skirt, a blue hair clip on the left side of her bangs, and brown open toe shinobi sandals. She asked him if he was all right after landing on his face. Naruto just smiled and said that he was okay and stand up then put the map away.

"So, what are you doing in the forest," asked the blonde girl.

"It's none of your business," answered Naruto as he looked away from the girl.

"Well, then I'll just keep this," said the little girl as she hold up the ring that the spiky blond dropped.

Naruto quickly looked at his hand and finally realized that the ring had slipped off. He then asked for the ring back but was shot down, but then try to get back by force with him jumping at her. However, it didn't go as he had liked as the girl moved out of the way so that he hit the tree face first. While Naruto was recovering from the hit, the girl started to run from him. When he recovered from hitting the tree, he looked for the girl and saw her retreating form then gave chase. As Naruto chased after the girl that has taken the ring from him, they are unaware of the fact that they were heading closer to where the secret entrance.

-Few minutes later-

The blonde girl started to pant as she ran from Naruto. The spiky blond has caught up to her and as said girl slowed down to a stop to rest. Naruto is only a foot away from her as she try to caught her breath from the running as he got ready to get the ring back from her. He was glad about his being able to caught up to her and having more energy than the normal six year old. The girl looked at Naruto and saw that he wasn't tired from then knew that she can't out run him. So, she thought of an idea to keep the ring until he told her what he was doing.

"You want the ring back," asked the panting girl.

"Yes, I want it back," answered annoyed Naruto as really wants it back.

"I'll give it back to you," said the girl as Naruto smiled, "if you tell me what you were doing."

"Grrr, Fine I'll tell you," said Naruto as frowned at first before smiling, "but only if you say my name."

"What," the girl said as she growled at him, "I don't even know you name!"

"Then, you have to tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

"Fine, my name is Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto smiled and told Ino his name and what he was doing in a forest. After he has finished explaining, Ino looked at him with a blank face as she told him that rings can't make flames and that he was lying to her. Naruto growled at her and told her that he's not lying about it before quickly taking the ring back from Ino. Naruto soon slipped the ring back on his hand and made a fist. Ino turned around and about to yell at him before seeing the ring lit up a beautiful orange flame. Naruto smirked as he see that the blonde girl staring at the sky flame in awe.

"See, I'm not lying about it," said a smirking Naruto.

"O-Ok, but you really think that this base is still around," asked Ino as she snapped out of her awe daze.

"I don't know," answered Naruto as he pull out the blank map, "but I won't know if I don't find it."

Naruto was about to unlit the ring so that he can put the map down on the ground. However, Ino grabbed one end of the map and help him open the map so he can read it. The spiky blond looked at her with a questionable look. The blonde girl sighed and said that she'll help him since it'll be fun and exciting if the base is still around. Naruto just smiled and nodded before holding the lit flame near the map. As soon as he hold the flame near the blank map, it showed where the secret entrance is located along with where they are. Naruto and Ino were surprised about the map, but for different reasons. Ino's reason to be surprised was that a map was able to do that while Naruto's reason was that they are near where the secret entrance is located.

The two blonds started to walk toward where the hidden entrance is located while they hold the map up with Naruto keeping the flame lit. The walk was smooth sailing as they didn't trip over anything at all. As they walked, Ino has asked Naruto how he can lit the ring like that. All she got was that he read it inside the book that he got the map and ring from. After what seem like an hour, they can see that the place is where the secret entrance is just in front of them. When they look up from the map, they can see an old two stories house in the middle of a clearing.

"You don't think the entrance is inside that place," asked Ino as she was a little creeped out.

"I think so," answered an equally creeped out Naruto as he put the map and ring away.

"Umm, why don't we head back to the village," suggested Ino as she doesn't want to go in.

"You can leave if you want," said Naruto as he start walking toward the old house, "but I'm going inside to look."

-Timeskip: One hour later inside the old house-

"Gah, Naruto where are you," yelled Ino as she look through the house for the spiky blond.

During the past hour, Naruto has gone into the old house with Ino following behind him. The reason she had followed after the spiky blond was that she was afraid to go back by herself. After she had followed after him, the two spit up to try to find the secret entrance of the base. The two took different floors to help with the search. Ino took the top floor while Naruto had taken the bottom floor. So far, Ino has finished looking through the second floor and found nothing. Right now, she is looking for Naruto on the first floor.

So far she had looked in what see to be a bathroom and restroom. She went into a room that seem to be a kitchen then looked in what seem to be a living room with an open gap with stairs going down. She starts to hear noises coming from the bottom of the stairs with what she can tell was Naruto's voice yelling about something. The blonde girl walked down the stairs and found Naruto trying to open what seem to be a metal door from the little light that is showing.

"Naruto what are you trying to do," asked Ino as she looked at him.

"What does it look like," asked Naruto as he continue to try open the door, "I'm trying to open this dumb door."

"Wait, this is the entrance we are looking for?"

"Yeah, but it won't open no matter what."

"Did you try that hole next to the door?"

"Yes, I did try," answered Naruto before realizing what Ino have just asked, "wait what?"

Naruto looked to the right of the door and saw a small hole next to the door. Ino was shaking her head at her fellow blond for being a baka for not seeing the hole. Before she could asked what the hole is for, Naruto had pulled out the ring and put it on along with lighting it with Sky flame. She was curious as to what he's going to do next as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Right after she was at the bottom of the stairs, the spiky blond quickly shoved the lit flame that is coming from the stone into the hole next to the door. After a second has passed, the stairs quickly folder up to cover the hole above. Ino panicked before suddenly hearing a strange voice talking to her and Naruto.

 **"Welcome to the Vongola base," said the strange voice.**

Before Ino could ask what was that, both she and Naruto were soon blinded by a bright light as the door started to open up. Despite being blinded, the two blond kids walked ahead to the now opened door way. After they had walked through, both of them heard the door closed behind them as their eyes started to adjusted to the light. When their eyes has adjusted to the brightness, Naruto and Ino can see that they're inside a hallway that seem to be covered in brown wallpaper and clean floors. Ino was surprised to see no root or the walls rotten from years.

After they had looked at the walls, the two decided to walk down the hallway to see what else there is to the base. Unknown to them, Naruto has forgotten about the note telling him that there is someone in the base that he's supposed to meet.

-An hour Later-

We now find the two young blonds standing in front of a pair of double doors. Both of them had already looked at other rooms before coming to this one. So far, they have found a kitchen that is fully stocked, a restroom, a big bathroom, some bed rooms, and a room that looks like a library. So far, they haven't seen anyone at all since the condition of the base is too clean and well kept to be considered empty.

"I wonder what's behind these doors," asked a curious Ino.

"We won't know until we go see," answered Naruto as he approached the double doors.

When Naruto opened the doors, they saw a room with two couches, a leather chair, a carpet with a table on top of it, and a few shelves. However, their eyes were on the formed of a person sitting in the chair. The person seemed to be a boy that looks to be a year older that them. He is wearing a black suit with a red long sleeved shirt under the jacket along with a blue necktie, black boots, and a black fedora with orange stripe that runs across the sides of the cone. He had black eyes and black hair along with that looks like curly sideburns. And to top things off, theres a little green chameleon on the brim of the hat along with a yellow pacifier that seem to be twice the size of a normal hanging around his neck.

The two kept looking at the person in front of them as he take a sip from cup filled with a strange looking tea. After the person has place the cup on the table, he looked at them and smiled before saying greeting them.

"Ciaossu, I wasn't expecting people to find this place," said the person as he look at them, "can I ask how you got inside?"

"We used a ring that he found along with a map to get here," answered Ino as she pointed at Naruto.

"Where did you find the map and ring," asked the person again as he looked at the spiky blond.

"I found it in a book called Vongola," answered Naruto as he wasn't liking where this was going.

 _"I do believe that's the same title of the book that_ _Hayato was writing again," thought the person as he remembered something, "I think I recall him saying that he'll hide a special map and a B class Sky ring inside the book."_

"You won't mind if I see the ring right," asked the person as he closed his eyes as he smile.

When he didn't hear an answer for a few seconds, he opened his eyes to see that both of the blonds were gone. He blinks his eyes then quickly went to the still opened doors and looked to the right just in time to see Naruto turning around the corner while pulling Ino along like a ragged doll. Right now, he can't think if spiky blond is either brave or stupid enough to run from him. But either way, this can fun in his eyes since, there hasn't been anything fun since he has woken up. Thus, he started to chase after the two while planning to mess with them.

-Few minutes later-

We find Naruto running down a hallway by himself after he and Ino has split ways at a four way hallway. Before they split, Naruto try to hide both of them from the hat wearing boy while explaining why they are running from him after Ino has asked him. While he was explaining to her, they kept being found by the hat wearing boy who somehow got behind them and scare them. Right before the two split, Ino was worried that the boy might go after her. However, Naruto was able to convince her that he would be the one that the boy would go after before running off.

As Naruto looks behind him to see of the boy is chasing him, he can see him run around the corner. He was a little freaked out that the boy still has a smile on his face as he chase after him. As Naruto continued to run forward without looking ahead of him, a door opened on the right side in the middle of the hallway with someone walking out of it. This person seemed to be a boy that is the same age as the hat wearing boy. He is wearing a green button up shirt with long sleeves, black jeans, black closed toe shoes, white necktie, and a long white lab coat. He also had spiky green, purple eyes, and fair skin. There also seem to be a little alligator inside his hear.

"Verde get out of the way," called out the hat wearing boy as he can tell that Naruto isn't looking where he's going.

"Huh," he looks toward where the voice came from and see the spiky blond running right at him, "WHAT THE HELL!"

That was all he could say before Naruto collided into him and making the two fall to the floor. Unknown to the hat wearing boy and Naruto, Verde had a small, orange, cube box with what seem to be a fox tail on all sides in his hand before being knocked down to the floor. When he was knocked down to the floor, the box was sent out of his hand and somehow landed in front of the spiky blond. Before he could get it, Naruto picked it up before running off again.

"COME BACK YOU BAKA," yelled Verde as he quickly got back up and started to chase after him.

"Verde, I told you to move out of the way," said the boy with the hat as he runs next to Verde.

"Thats not important right now," said an angry Verde, "we need to caught that boy."

"Can I ask for your reason for getting him?"

"He took a box weapon that I had been making."

"What kind of incomplete box weapon is it?"

"It's not an incomplete Reborn," answered Verde as he take out a ring with a green stone inside it, "it's a completed sky box weapon."

This has made Reborn's to frown as he think of the possibility of the spiky blond knowing what's a box weapon is and how to open it with the sky ring. He is just hoping that the spiky blond doesn't have the ring on him as he speed up to caught up to him as Verde has open a lightning box weapon and is now riding on a tiger with green lightning covering it's paws.

-With Ino-

"Where is the exit in this place," complained Ino as she looks for a way out of the base.

After she has split up with Naruto at the four way hallway, she look to find that Reborn isn't chasing after her and decided to look around for an exit. She didn't find an exit yet, but she did find some more bedrooms, a big empty place, a storage of some kind with strange objects that she never seen before, another storage that is filled with different colored little cubes, and strangely a room that seems to be a spa. She was very tempted to stay in that room but decided against it and went back to looking for an exit. She sighed as she couldn't find a way out yet and started to run down the hall.

 _"I need to find a way out of this place," thought Ino as she try to see of there is a way out, "so that me and Naruto can get out of here."_

As soon as she rounded the corner, she ran into someone before falling backward and landed on her butt. Ino rubbed her butt before hearing someone asking if she was all right. When she looked up to the person that she ran into and asked if she was all right, she blushed at the person. The person thats she had run into was a boy that seem to be the same age as her and Naruto, he has short black hair with a long braid going down the back. He was wearing a long Chinese shirt, white pants, and black shoes slippers. He had a hand extended toward her to help her up. She could also see a cute little monkey sitting on top of his head.

"Huh," was all Ino could say after seeing this boy that she thought was cute.

"I asked if you were all right," asked the black haired boy.

"O-Oh yeah I'm all right," answered Ino as she takes his hand then help her up.

After he had helped her up from the floor, he introduced himself as Fon and asked Ino how she had gotten into the base and what she was doing before. She told him everything including about Naruto still being chased by Reborn as she looked for a way out of the base. Fon told her that he'll help her get to the exit but only after they have found Naruto as he knew running from Reborn wasn't a good idea as he always get his target. He suggested that they look for Naruto quickly before something bad happens to Naruto before the two started to run find the spiky blond.

-Back with Naruto-

"HOW COME THIS ONLY HAPPENS TO ME," yelled Naruto as he dodged a yellow beam of sun flames while still running.

Right now, Naruto is still running from Reborn and Verde as they try to caught him. However, during the chase, Naruto somehow ran over someone's foot and had that same person is chasing after him along side Reborn and Verde. The person looks to be a girl in her teens with dark blue hair that goes down to her shoulder, a flame scar on her right cheek and brown eyes. She was wearing brown tank top, tight blue shorts, a belt strapped on the shorts with two small cube boxes attached to it, strange black shoes that seem to have long black socks that goes to her thighs and seem to be attached to the shoes with bandages, and a strange metal gauntlet attached to the left arm.

Naruto somehow heard Reborn call the girl by Lal Mirch to caught him. So now not only he is dodging yellow beams of sun flames but now beams of mist flames. If the spiky blond would look behind him, he would see Reborn hot on his tail, following with Lal behind him, and finally Verde who is riding on top of a tiger with green lightning covering it's paws. They could of caught Naruto by now, if it wasn't for the blond's devil luck that helped him by running passed a boy that seem to be two years younger than him that is trying to challenge Reborn. He doesn't know what happened to that guy but was more worried about himself and is now ahead of the three.

 _"How am I going to lose then guys," thought Naruto as he try to think of a way._

 _"He's good but how did he know Skull's monthly routine," thought Reborn he keep shooting at Naruto, "but how does he know where were aiming?"_

Before Reborn could think any further than that, all three could see Naruto quickly turning around a corner. All of them remember that there is an elevator at the end of that hallway that Naruto have taken. Lal and Reborn booked it and leaving Verde behind to make sure that the blond doesn't know about the elevator and hope he just think that it's a dead end. Naruto was only half way down the hallway and could see that there isn't any where he could turn or rooms he can hide in. Before he could stop and quickly run to the other hallway, he saw both Reborn and Lal rounding the corner and coming his way. So reacting to fear of being caught, he just ran to the end of the hallway.

By the time he has made it to the end of the hallway, he watched the wall open up to show a tiny room just as Verde had come around the same corner. While not thinking, Naruto ran into the tiny room and turned around to look for a way out as Reborn and Lal is just half way to him. The blond quickly saw buttons on the right side of the opening and acting fast, he pressed the lowest button then watched the opening begin to close. Reborn saw this and was about to throw green chameleon that have turned into his gun, but Lal grabbed him and quickly threw him with all the might. Reborn was cursing Lal inside his mind as he pass through the small opening be it closed with him just missing Naruto's head by an arm length and impacted himself into the wall and stayed there as the room started to move down.

"You know Reborn will get you back for that," said Verde as his tiger stopped behind her.

"I know but as long as he can get that kid the better for us," said Lal as she didn't denied that fact, "beside we need to know how that kid got inside here."

-With Naruto and Reborn-

Naruto and Reborn were having a staring contest as the green chameleon watched from the floor. The room continued to move down as Reborn has remind stuck inside the wall upside down. Naruto was just glaring at Reborn as the other just stared at him with a frown. Reborn is thinking of how to get back at Lal after they have caught the kid as the said kid is trying to figure out where the exit is. After a little while, Reborn just settled on trying to have the kid get him out of the wall.

"You mind getting me out of the wall," asked Reborn in the kindest way possible.

"Why should I help you when you were just attacking me earlier," asked Naruto as he continue to glare at the boy.

"I only attacked you because you have something that shouldn't belong with you," answered Reborn as he try to find away to get out of the wall.

"Are you talking about this," asked Naruto as he pull out the box weapon from his pocket.

"Yes, that whats I'm talking about," answered Reborn as he signed, "at least you don't know how to open it."

Naruto heard that and told him that he does know how to open the box. Naruto pulled out the ring that was still on him and put it on before lightning it with his sky flames. This have shocked Reborn as not only the ring is the same one as Hayato has taken and hide but that Naruto is able to light it with a flame that is three time the normal flame without breaking the ring. Naruto then told him that all he has to do was to put the flame through the hole of the box weapon and then aim the box away from himself. Before Reborn could think of anything, the room stopped and opened up to a huge room with nothing inside it.

Naruto put out the flame before the doors opened up and put both ring and box weapon away. He quickly ran out of the small room, but not before jumping and press the very top button. Reborn frowned as the doors started to close but smirked as Naruto didn't notice the green chameleon has stuck itself to his back as he got out of the elevator. Now all there is left is to get out of the wall and wait to go back down.

-Few minutes later: with Ino and Fon-

We find Ino and Fon walking down the hallway that they assume to be the same one as the three has taken before them. While they don't know that Lal Mirch and Verde has joined the chase, Fon does know that they are following the right way. That is if the dents in the walls and floor where anything to go by to find Reborn and Naruto. Fon is just glad that the walls and floors were reinforced with special material that can withstand anything. Ino is starting to wonder how much trouble can Naruto get with one person that can create the dents.

"I hope Naruto is ok," said Ino as she walks beside Fon.

"I hope so too," said Fon as he know its not a good thing to see the dents.

As they have walked down the hallway, Ino has stepped on something or someone unknowingly. After Ino notice the sudden change of height, she looked down and saw that she was standing on top of a badly beaten Skull twitching facedown. She quickly got off of the helmet wearing boy and looked at Fon to see if he know the boy that is slowly turning himself over to his back. Fon just simply nodded and asked Skull what happened. As soon as Skull heard Fon's voice, he quickly stood up on his legs like the beating he had gotten never happened.

Skull started to explain that he was on his way to challenge Reborn like he always do once a mouth before a spiky blonde boy ran right by him while dodging a shot from Reborn. As soon as he notice it was Reborn, he try to attack him while not knowing that both Verde and Lal was with him. After he tried to attack them, the three quickly beaten him and left him to twitching on the floor. As Skull explained all this, Ino was starting to wonder if Reborn and even Skull was normal or not since Skull looks to be completely fine even from a beating like that.

 _"I really hope that Naruto is really ok," thought a worried Ino._

Before she could worry anymore, the three soon heard a loud noise coming from somewhere. Fearing that something bad had happened, Fon quickly had Ino climb onto his back and started to run to where the noise has come from. The place that they heard was from one of the training rooms that Fon knows that was down below. Once the reached the hallway from before, both Ino and Fon could see Verde and Lal standing at the hidden elevator. While Ino thought that it was a normal wall, Fon called out to his two acquaintances. The two turned to see Fon running up to them with a blonde haired girl on his back.

"Where is Reborn," asked Fon as he notice that Reborn isn't with the two.

"My guess is that he's trying to caught the kid or keeping him busy for until we arrive," answered Lal.

"Why are you two after Naruto," asked Ino as she got off Fon's back.

"He took something from me," answered Verde as he go back to looking at the elevator.

"He ran over my foot," answered Lal as she cracked her knuckles, "and I was going have him tell me how he got inside here but I think I'll have you tell me instead."

"Eep," was all that came from Ino as she hid being Fon.

"Now now Lal," said Fon in a calm tone, "I'm sure she'll answer your questions without you threatening her."

Lal just nodded and looked back at the elevator just in time to see the elevator open up and to be hit by a piece of chalk in the right shoulder. The said chalk soon became dust upon impact. Lal was now holding her shoulder while looking at a smirking Reborn as she could tell that was payback from throwing him earlier. Verde asked Reborn about why he's still inside the elevator and not catching the spiky haired blonde. Reborn simply said that he was stuck in the wall earlier and could do a thing. He also smiled and said that who said he not doing that as all there that know Reborn could see that his chameleon partner isn't with him.

"But, I think we should hurry since that noise from before wasn't good," said Reborn with a serious face.

"I agree, since we don't know what is happening in the training ground," said Fon as he stepped inside with Ino behind him.

The other two soon followed suit with Reborn pressing the button for the training room that was chosen. As they waited to get to the training room, Lal started to interrogate Ino about how she and Naruto had gotten inside the base. Ino explained what she know about getting here on her end, which was where she and Naruto left off before the chase with Reborn. By the end of the explanation, Reborn also added that Naruto told him that he knows how to open the box weapon. While this confused Ino about what a box weapon is or look like, the other three was now worried as they hoped that the spiky blonde didn't open it.

As soon as the elevator stopped and opened it's doors, all five ran out of the elevator but only stopped outside the elevator, everyone except for Reborn could see Reborn's chameleon partner in a form of a slipper in the center of the room with a middle of the right wall seem to have turn into stone. They soon notice that Reborn was looking to the left and followed what he was looking at. What they saw was an orange fox a size of a wolf with five tails, both have sky flames on the tips of each tail and on the top of the fox's ears. They could also see Naruto standing behind the fox and was about to go over to him. However, all but Fon could see that someone is different about Naruto even Reborn can see it plain as day. To everyone could see that Naruto's eyes were orange with a darker orange in the middle, but the most noticeable feature was the orange sky flame on the front part of his head with a calm face.

 _"How can have the same look and flame as the 10th," thought Lal as she looked on as she remember that same from the Vongola decimo._

 _"Hmm, it seem he's in control of the animal box weapon," thought Verde as he thought that the fox would be running wild, "but I only remember the fox having just one instead of five tails."_

 _"Hmm, could it be possible that he's related to no-good Tsuna," thought Reborn as he thought this over._

Before anyone could think anymore, they watched Naruto calmly called the fox back into it's box. Right after the box has closed shut, the flame on his head slowly burn out with his eyes turning back to his blue ones but that was before Naruto passed out and was about to hit the floor. That is if Reborn haven't caught him and gently landed him to the floor with the others running up to them with his chameleon partner going to him too.

-Few hours later-

We now find a sleeping Naruto inside a bedroom with Reborn near by while playing with his shapeshifting chameleon Leon. During the time Naruto slept, Fon had took Ino back to her home while reassuring her that Naruto will be fine and be sent back to his home. Reborn had Verde take a blood sample from Naruto and had him do a blood test, Verde did asked him about the test but all he got was a you'll see for yourself from Reborn. Lal just walked to somewhere while telling Reborn to tell her everything after the blonde leaves. Verde came back to Reborn in the room that Naruto was resting in, and told him the result of blood test. Reborn smirked as Verde had told him that he had found some traces of Decimo's blood in Naruto's blood sample. Reborn was about to go make some coffee, until he heard Naruto starting to stir. He looked as Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see where he was.

"Ciassu, your finally awake Naruto," said Reborn as he looked at Naruto with a smile and Leon on his hat.

"Gah, what are you doing here," asked Naruto as he stand on the bed with his back against the wall.

"To have you tell me what you can remember before you passed out," answered Reborn with a smile still present.

Naruto calmed down as he somehow feel like Reborn won't attack him, he then started to explain that the last he remember was him dodging tentacles from the transformed Leon along with lighting the ring with sky flame but the amount was different that last time as the flame was two more bigger than last time and then suddenly feeling calm and opening the box weapon. Naruto couldn't explain anymore as everything was blurry after the ring broke apart and is now trying to figure out why it broke. Reborn soon told Naruto that the reason the ring broke from too much strain of a large amount of flame being release at once.

"But with the ring broken, how am I going to get back here," said Naruto out load.

"We can give you a new one," answered Reborn as he got the blonde's attention.

"Why would you give me a new ring after all this," asked a confused Naruto.

"Well, you remind me of an old student of mine earlier."

"Who would be have you as a teacher?"

"I'm more of a tutor and the student that I tutored was the Vongola Decimo."

Now this got Naruto's attention to find out the person that was chasing him has tutored the last known boss of the Vongola. Naruto soon asked if there were a 11th but got a no from Reborn which made Naruto get depressed. But he didn't stay depressed for long as Reborn soon said that there is now an undecimo he even said that it means 11th for Naruto to understand. Naruto smiled and asked who was the 11th Vongola boss. Reborn simply pointed at Naurto and said that it was him after smirking. This has confused Naruto and ask how was the 11th as he can find it hard to believe that.

"I had someone take a blood sample from you and had him run a test."

"And what did that person find from my blood?"

"He found some traces of the tenth," answered Reborn while he watched Naruto gain a confused look, "it means you're somehow related to the tenth."

Naruto let it all sink in before smiling that would threaten to split apart his face and started to jump around the room while saying that he's the next Vongola. This went on for a few minutes before Reborn kicked him back into bed. Naruto looked at him while rubbing the place Reborn has kicked him. As Reborn got his attention, he soon told him that starting next week, he'll be tutored by him and others to make him be better than the last boss that he called no-good Tsuna.

-Timeskip Four years later: Vongola base's lounge-

We find a sleeping ten year old Naruto with a book laying on his chest as he sleeps on one of the couches. Naruto is wearing a black shirt with a red whirl in the middle with an orange short sleeve jacket over it. He is also wearing blue shorts and blue sandals. He is also at the normal height a ten year old should be at. During the four years after finding out that he's the next Vongola boss, he found out that his learning was anything but normal at all. He learned that Reborn was a cruel tutor when it came to reading, writing, and even math. The way he think would help Naruto learn quickly was to blow him up. Even the wake ups from Reborn were harsh as the said tutor would wake him up by either shocking him or blowing him up after the first two attempt. Hell first five times were at his apartment with the landlord blaming Naruto for the damaged.

That is after the next two times that he saw Reborn carrying that looks to be a small ball to Naruto's place and hear the explosion along with Naruto yelling at said tutor for trying to blow him up. Even the landlord felt sorry for the blonde's harsh wake up, he even had to put seals all over Naruto's place to make sure the damage to the apartment wouldn't reach the other rooms and floors

At least his learn on the mental side was as harsh as Reborn when it came time for Lal to teach him strategy along with his physical exercised and would leave the combat for when he was older. However, it doesn't mean that she wouldn't punish him for making a mistake which was a nice hit to the head by a wooden staff. But during near the end of the second year, Reborn and Lal soon added subjects that he would need for being a shinobi and let just say, the punishments just got worse for Naruto. But at least he wasn't along with those since Reborn thought it was a good idea to start looking for Naruto's future guardians.

Speaking of his guardians, his only guardian and one of his family member walked into the room to find the blonde sleeping with a book on his chest. The member sighed while saying troublesome at seeing the blonde sleep as the guardian shook his head. With just one stop toward the sleeping blonde, Naruto suddenly woke up and hold the book in his hand while standing up. This action showed how Naruto gain a habit of waking up from just someone walking to him or even call him after being around Reborn so much.

Naruto looked around to see if Reborn was around and let out a sigh of relief. Naruto looks at the two that are inside he room with him and chuckled while scratching behind his head.

"For a second there," said Naruto as he look at his storm guardian and family member, "I thought that one of you were Reborn."

"If one of us was Reborn," said the family member as he sighed, "you would of been kicked Naruto by now."

"You're right Shikamaru," said Naruto as he sighed at the fact, "are you here to train again or hiding from your fangirls Sasuke."

"This time it's both," said an annoyed Sasuke as he had to get away from his fangirls.

Naruto soon realized that this was about the time Reborn would come and check up on him. The blond asked Shikamaru where is Reborn since he's always the first one to know. Shikamaru told him that Reborn went out into the village with Lal. Naruto just sweat drop and started to think what would Reborn be doing in the village. Before Naruto's thoughts could go farther, Verde came in and took Shikamaru away for some assisted help on a project. The Nara sighed and went with the scientist before Fon came in and took Naruto and Sasuke away for training on taijutsu on the two. Naruto asked Fon why he's taking him too, which Fon answered that Lal asked him to do it since he needs to start doing hand to hand combat. Naruto was just crying anime tears as he knew that Lal would be making him would do combat with her.

-Time skip 2 years later: Vongola Base-

"Come at me again you," commanded Lal as she looks at the three students she's teaching.

"YOSH, YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH STILL BURN BRIGHT," yelled a black bowled haired kid wearing a green spandex suit and orange legs warmers, "JUST LIKE GUY-SENSEI AND MASTER FON!"

"Shut up bowl head," said Sasuke as he gets up from the floor.

"I did try to make him stop saying youth and being loud," said a dark brown haired girl as she gets up too while holding a wooden sword.

The two that are with Sasuke is a boy with black hair in a bowl hair style wearing orange leg warmers, blue open toe shoes, white wrappings covering his hands with a ring with a yellow stonier it, and a leaf head band tied around his waist. His name is Rock Lee and he happen to be Naruto's sun guardian. The dark browned girl has her hair in buns and is wearing a pink Chinese shirt, green pants, blue sandals, a ring with a blue stone on it, and a leaf headband tied to her forehead. The girl is named Tenten and is Naruto's rain guardian. The reason why they are in the base is because of Reborn when he went to the village with Lal. Reborn was looking people that were suited to be part of the Vongola. In his search, he found a few people with the help of Shikamaru's advice/knowledge, under the condition of letting his best friend Choji to join. Reborn found Lee training his taijutsu with Guy. He happened to find the two doing boxing and reminded of Sun guardian that Tsuna had.

He then found Tenten practicing with a wooden sword with her grandfather. To Reborn surprised, Tenten's grandfather was teaching her the Shigure Soen Ryu sword style. To think Yamamoto's sword style would still be around even to that day. The next two people he found reminded him a little of Mukuro's two lackeys and they were from the Aburame and Inuzuka. The last three people he found was something he thought weren't ready to join yet, well at least only two people weren't ready to join. The only one that was ready was a pink haired girl with an ability that he thought died with the man that tried to take over Tsuna's body.

The pink haired girl was named Sakura Haruno who he confronted and found out about her being able to use Mukuro's special eye without anyone knowing it and is able to switch it on and off like a bloodline. He had asked her if she know anything about that eye's abilities to which she shakes her head as she only know about the genjutsu part. Reborn smirked as he know that Naruto would need to learn what is real and what is not, so he made an offer to help her learn more of the eye's other abilities under the condition that she joins the Vongola's Famiglia. She agreed to the offer and soon shown who was in the Famiglia. To say the least, Reborn learned that she was one of Sasuke's fangirls when Sasuke pointed at her and asked him why she was there.

They all found out that she was just acting like Sasuke's fangirl so she can make people fools. Naruto asked her what other things she did to make people fools as he was very curious about them. The two started talking and were making plans on pranks on people. A shiver went down Sasuke's back as he watched the two talk to each other. He wondered why he felt a shiver go down his back. Reborn was just smirking as the two gets along better and doesn't see that Sakura will be a threat to the Vongola.

Now speaking of Naruto and Sakura, let go see where they are at right now.

-With Naruto and Sakura-

"Is it me or is your illusions getting a lot better Sakura-chan," asked Naruto as pillars of fire shoot out of the floor, celling, and walls.

"Kufufufu, it would seem your getting better at knowing what're illusions Naruto-kun," said Sakura as she stand where she is while holding a trident, "let see if you can tell by this."

The pillars of fire disappeared and three bowls of ramen were found in the middle of the room that they are in. Naruto saw the three bowls of ramen and was about to jump at them but remembered that this was training and reframe from make the same mistake for the 50th time. Reborn was also in the room and smirked as he saw Naruto reframed from jumping at the ramen.

"One of these ramen bowls are real that Reborn-san had place before you," said Sakura as she sits down in a chair, "if you find the real one then you can eat it, but if not then you get to watch me eat it in front of you after Reborn-san tied you up."

"Thats cruel to all ramen lovers," said Naruto as he pouts at the thought of losing ramen.

"Kufufufu, I don't know you liked it when me and Ino ate the ramen together," said Sakura as she remind him of last time, "specially when the both of us were dressed like cute maids."

Naruto started to grin as he remember that time before being kicked by Reborn while hearing him say to stay focus on the training. Naruto rubbed the spot that Reborn had kicked him and sent a glare at Sakura who had an innocent smile on her face. Naruto started to look at the three ramen bowls and was trying to figure out which one was real. After a few minutes had passed, our spiky blonde finally picked a bowl that he believed was real. The one he picked was the one on the right and soon greeted to sight of it being the real one.

"Yes, I finally get to eat my ramen," said Naruto as he danced around before eating the ramen.

"Aww, and I was planning to eat the ramen with Ino again," said Sakura in a fake disappointment, "and we were going to dressed in swim suits."

Naruto heard that after he finished the ramen and was soon banging his head against a wall. Sakura was giggling at him while Reborn was think of what Naruto will need to learn before he becomes Genin while also think of completing the guardians while also finding more people to join the Vongola Famiglia. He was also think about doing a little test on Naruto with Tsuna's rebuke bullet to see if he gets the same result on as Tsuna. But for now, its time for some physical tort...I mean training.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking" Regular Speech

" _Talking" Regular Thoughts/letters_

"Jutsu"

"A _ttack_ "

 **"Talking"** Demon/Boss Summoning/robotic voice Speech

 _ **"Talking"**_ _Demon/Boss Summoning Thoughts_

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Chapter 2

We find Naruto walking around the base after getting back reporting to the hokage about Mizuki's capture.. Naruto also found out Reborn was involved with seeing said person in the room with a familiar smirk on his face. Reborn found out that Naruto failed the clone test along with Mizuki's plot and made a bet with the third that Naruto could beat Mizuki and keep the forbidden scroll safe then the third have to pay anything that Naruto buy for the next month. And he lost then Reborn will be the academy's tutor for anyone who needed help. The third agreed to the bet and he end up losing with Reborn winning. However, keeping the Vongola being real a secret was thrown out the window after Naruto shown Reborn a case with the Vongola rings in their sealed state like when Tsuna first started out with along a note saying how they ended up in the case. So, Naruto and Reborn had to tell the hokage the truth.

By the end, the third forgave them but he still had to punished Naruto by having the poor boy banned from eating at the ramen stand for two weeks. Naruto had to leave so that He could punished Reborn in anyway he could think of without the blonde knowing. Now we find Naruto walking into a part of the base that he never been in before. He didn't notice this change as he was looking at his Vongola ring for Sky on his ring finger. He only notice after walking right into a door. Naruto rubbed his face and soon looked at the door before opening it. It was an empty room with just eight tube like containers at the end of the room. Letting his curiosity get to him, he walked up to the containers and saw that six out of the eight were open with only two being closed.

 _"Hmm, maybe Reborn and the others were inside these," thought Naruto as he look at each containers with their names, "who is Colonello?"_

As he keep looking at each container, before stopping to one that says Yuni and go to look who is person is. Naruto looked all over the container to see how he could open it and found a little hole on the right side of it. He tried to figure out where he saw that same hole before hearing someone yell from the open door. Naruto looked to see who it was and found a guy that looks to be a little older than Lal. The guy had blonde hair just like his own, blue eyes, and fair skin. He wears a white shirt under a green jacket with red wrist sleeves, green pants, black army shoes, and a green head band with a 01 attached to it.

"Move away from that container maggot," commanded the blonde haired man as he walks into the room to get a clearer look at Naruto.

"I was just looking at it," said Naruto as he hold his hands up.

"Wait, your that Naruto kid that Lal been training," said the guy as he remembered Naruto's description from Lal.

"Hey, how do you know who I am," asked Naruto.

The guy laughed and said that Lal told him before introducing himself as Colonello along with being Lal's boyfriend. This surprised Naruto before calling Lal a devil along with saying how does she has a boyfriend in front of him, to which Colonello got mad and made Naruto do 100 push ups. Not making Colonello anymore mad, he quickly did the push ups and suddenly feeling Colonello sit on his back as he does the push ups. Colonello started to ask Naruto what he's doing inside the room. Naruto answered that he wanted to know what was inside this room along with trying to figure out what that small hole is for. Colonello figured that he might be talking about the one on Yuni's container and said that it could only be open by Sky flames just like a box weapon. This made Naruto feel like hitting himself forgetting about the box weapons way of opening.

 _"I can't believe that I forgot about those," thought Naruto as he do his 50th pushup, "I mean come on, I have been using those boxes for years now!"._

After Naruto had finally finished the pushups with Colonello, he went back to the container with this Yuni person inside and let the ring up with Sky flame. This surprised Colonello for Naruto knowing how to light the rings before watching the spiky blonde stick the ring into the small hole before pulling it away. The two watched as the container opened and Naruto could finally see who's inside. When it was fully open, it showed a girl that seem to be the same age as Naruto. She has mesh greed hair, fair skin, and a little tattoo under her left eye. She was also wearing a white mushroom like hat, white sun dress with white robes, and pink shoes.

 _"I didn't know that Yuni was a cute girl," thought Naruto as he controlled the blush on his face._

Yuni started to stir as Naruto stepped away, he thought that he'll let her have some room. Both Naruto and Colonello looked at the waking Yuni as said girl started to open her eyes. She blinked her eyes a few times to get the blurriness out to see who's in the room with her. She soon to start seeing Naruto and Colonello clearly and was a little confused at the two.

"Colonello is that you," asked Yuni as she slowly climbed out of the container while looking directly at Colonello.

"Yes, its me Yuni," answered Colonello as he goes and help her out.

After she was out, she looked at Naruto and then asked Colonello if the spiky blonde was his and Lal's child in an excited tone. This costed Colonello to blush out of embarrassment while Naruto shook his head while saying that he's not Lal's kid. This made the excited girl sad before Naruto introduced himself along with telling her that he's the Vongola Undecimo with a big grin. This got Yuni's attention as she didn't expect the Vongola to still be around, but before she could ask more she was interrupted by Reborn as he somehow appear behind Naruto and scaring the spiky blonde.

"Reborn stop doing that," said Naruto as he held his chest.

"As much as I enjoying scaring you," said Reborn as he get a glare from Naruto, "I think it times for you to train with me, Lal, and Fon."

"M-M-Maybe we should reschedule that," said Naruto as he quickly hid behind Yuni, "beside we should help Yuni get used to the base."

"Colonello can do that," said Reborn as he smirked as he see Naruto shiver.

Naruto tried to make an excuse to get away from the torture that Reborn will make him go through. However, he couldn't think of one as Reborn managed to knock him out and drag the unconscious blonde away while leaving Colonello with showing Yuni away the base for the time being. While also thinking letting the two watch Naruto get his butt handed to him.

-One hour later-

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME REBORN," yelled Naruto as he dodged a shot from Reborn.

"You should be thinking this as real combat," said Reborn as he shot at Naruto again.

"NINJAS DON'T USE GUNS," yelled Naruto as he continue to dodge.

We find Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lal, Fon, Colonello, and Yuni watching Naruto run and dodge as Reborn shoot at him with the transformed Leon. Choji was thinking that Reborn might really kill Naruto as Colonello and Lal were placing bets that Reborn will hit the spiky blonde with a mallet with Ino and Sakura betting that Reborn will smack him with a slipper. Yuni continued to watch even see Naruto making 25 copies of himself and tried to attack Reborn back. This amazed her as she never seen someone make copies of themselves. Sasuke kept watching the two movement with his newly awaken Sharingan while ignoring Lee's loud yelling of Youth. Before long, Reborn dispelled all of Naruto's clones and is waiting for the smoke to clear. He soon felt an attack coming behind him and turned in time to see Naruto trying to hit him with a pair tonfas covered in Sky flames.

"Tonfas this time," said Reborn as he dodged Naruto's attacks.

"Yeah, now hold still," said Naruto as he keep trying to land a hit on Reborn.

While Naruto tried to hit Reborn with the tonfa that are no doubt from a cloud box weapon, Naruto didn't notice a small orange flame on his forehead. Reborn is slightly impressed that Naruto is using the Sky flame's ability to open other box weapons. But, he could tell that Naruto isn't comfortable with using tonfas in a fight, he could see how far he is with training with them. Yuni continued to watch Naruto trying (and failing) to land a hit on Reborn while dodging the shots that comes his way.

"How come he's using tonfas to fight with," asked Yuni as she look at Fon.

"He's trying to find out if tonfas are his perfect weapon," answered Fon as he looked on, "but it seem that tonfas aren't his weapon."

Naruto growled in frustration and decided to put the tonfas away before quickly opening a box weapon in the Storm-attribute that contain a disk with moving razors in it and had it covered in Sky flames at Reborn. Lal smirked as Naruto was quick on his feet as the disk followed Reborn as said person try to shoot at the spiky blonde with said blonde moving as well. Naruto opened two more dark slicers and sent them after Reborn to distract him while he made five clones to help land a hit on the hat wearing tutor. Reborn was smirking as Naruto was using his head a little to do his best at landing just one hit on him. Before the training started, Reborn stated that the training would end if Naruto can land one hit on him or said blonde gets knocked out. So far, Naruto was improving and have lasted for more than an hour.

 _"Seem baka-Naruto is a better student than you no good-Tsuna," thought Reborn as he dodged the dark slicer and elbowing a clone in the face._

"The maggot is doing good against Reborn," said Colonello as he stand next to Lal, "even if Reborn is holding back that is."

"That just mean that he's really focus on his training," said Lal as she folding her arms across her chest, "but it seem I'll have to make him play shogi against Shikamaru more."

 _"Troublesome Lal," thought Shikamaru as he over_ _heard Lal talking to Colonello._

Reborn quickly got rid of the clones and the dark slicers is now looking for his blonde student. It didn't take long to find him but, he did have to dodge an orange flame covered tail and watched said tail turned the spot he was standing at turn into stone. Looking at what attacked him and saw the same fox from so long ago but now with seven tails. He quickly looked at Naruto and saw the same bright orange flame on his forehead and orange eyes from back then too. Naruto soon ran at Reborn while telling the fox that he nicknamed Yoko to attack Reborn.

The fox did as she was told to do and started to throw orange fire balls at Reborn with her tails. Reborn dodged and tried to shoot at the animal box weapon with a Sun flame shot. However, that shot was soon countered with Sky flame shot from Yoko and somehow turn the yellow shot into stone. Reborn dodged the still continuing shot of Sky flames along with blocking a punch from the calm looking blonde. Reborn saw a smirk appear on Naruto's face before noticing Naruto quickly making his fist in Reborn hand to grab his waist. He soon saw Naruto cover his other fist in Sky flame like it was natural before going for a hit. Reborn quickly turned Leon into a slipper and went to smack the blonde. At the same time, Naruto punched Reborn in the guts with his Sky flame covered fist just as Reborn smacked Naruto in the face.

The two were sent flying into the two far walls and crashed into them. Fon smiled as he looked at Lal and Colonello the two's shocked faces as not only did they lost a bet against two little girls but also that Naruto managed to land a hit on Reborn. Those three were the only ones that saw what happened as the rest were confused. Yoko went back into the box as Reborn climbed out of the wall he crashed into just in time to see Naruto fall to the ground and started to roll on the floor while holding his face where Reborn smacked him.

"OW OW OW OW," this was all Naruto was saying as he rolled around on the floor.

"How is he not knocked out," asked a confused Tenten as she watched her friend continue to roll on the floor.

"It might be from how hard Reborn smacked him," answered an equally confused Ino, "the stinging might be enough to keep him awake."

"I'll go get the first aid kit," said Sakura as Sasuke went over to the pin down Naruto and try to make him stop moving.

 _"Seem he surpassed no good-Tsuna when it come to training," thought Reborn as he feel the slight pain from where Naruto punched him, "at least he doesn't have an issue of holding back at all."_

Sakura came back with the first aid kit just in time to see Sasuke, Choji, Lee, and even Shikamaru pin Naruto down with each holding down a limb. Sakura could see that Sasuke and Lee were spotting bumps on their heads as a clear sign that Naruto had hit them hard enough to make the bumps. Sakura sighed as Ino and Yuni decided to help her treat the injured with Ino using a Sun box weapon to heal Naruto as Sakura treated Lee with Yuni treating Sasuke before going to treat Reborn. Lal and Colonello were now glad that they didn't bet on anything beside money to the two girls. Ino was the only one among them that had healing Sun flames while Reborn and Lee had destructive flames. And is always ended up healing Naruto after his harsh training when she's around. But it was always Sakura that would treat the injured when she wasn't injured herself after doing physical training with her trident and the combat mode of her eye that she and Reborn dubbed as "Mukuro's eye". While her combat level is just that of a mid Genin, her illusion as she now know is at a different level than genjutsu and that it can't be copied by the sharingan were be consider as high jounin.

-Time Skip: Team placement-

We find Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji all sitting in their classroom for one last time while waiting for Iruka to come just like everyone else. Naruto was still upset as two days before the team placement, Reborn decided to have him go meet his lightning guardian before coming to the base to meet the two people that would be joining the Vongola. To say the least, he wasn't expecting his lightning guardian to be Hinata Hyuuga and was a little glad that Reborn was there with him to explain things to the girl. Although, she did faint after hearing that she'll be around Naruto a lot to which the blonde having to caught the girl and was force to carry her to the base. When they got there Hinata woke up just in time to watch Kiba get his butt handed to him by Naruto in a short spar. The spiky blonde found out that both Kiba and Shino were going to join the Vongola with Kiba saying that he should be the one in charge instead of Naruto. After the short spar with Naruto, Kiba learned who's the boss was along with a heavy blow to his ego.

Now we find Naruto wearing a black open hoodie with a red swirl on the back along with a burned orange shirt under it with the Vongola's crest on it, black anbu pants, black shinobi sandals, his Vongola ring on his index finger, and his headband around his right arm. Sasuke is wearing his usual blue shirt with his clan symbol on the back but with the Vongola's crest on the sleeves, black shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and his headband tied to his forehead. Now Sakura is wearing a red shirt with a white cycle on the back, skin tight purple shorts that reach to her knees, blue shinobi sandals, her headband used as a ribbon to keep her hair up, and the Vongola crest around her neck in the form of a neckless. The others had wearing their normal shinobi clothes but with the Vongola crest sewed into their sleeves or in Ino's case sewed right above where her heart would be. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru had A-rank rings of their respected dying will flames with Shikamaru's being lightning. Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata didn't get rings yet as they had yet to learn to do it.

"Hey Sasuke is it just me or does feel like people are looking at me," asked Naruto as could feel stares that didn't feel like the usual cold angry stares.

"I'll go with the second one," answered Sasuke as he pulled out a book to help ignore the stares from his fan girls.

Unknown to Naruto, some of Sasuke's fan girls were staring at him just like when they stare at Sasuke. However, most of them were glaring at Sakura, who was sitting between the two boys. Sakura simply ignored them and kept reading her book on illusions that is on the expert level with a smirk on her face while on an occasions, laugh as she was amused by what she read. Ino was pouting on the inside as she wanted to sit next to Naruto if it wasn't for the bet to which she lost against Sakura. The bet involved which of them will sit next to Naruto during the team placement, with them doing the most laps under the watchful eyes of Lal. At the end, Ino lost to the pink haired illusionist by two laps.

 _"This isn't fair," thought the pouting Ino, "how come I have to sit next to the lazy bum of a Nara."_

Shikamaru was taking a nap, despite the amount of noise the other graduates were making in the room. Hell, he slept through his mothers yelling at his father for being lazy. Choji was busy eating his favorite potato chips, Kiba was talking to Akamaru, Shino was looking forward and sitting still like a statue, and Hinata was trying to not think about the fact that she'll be able to be around Naruto (without staking him) and might be able to be close to him. The reason she is trying to not think about it is so that she doesn't faint like last time and only to faint again after seeing Naruto's face close to her's.

As the graduated genins continue to talk among themselves, Iruka had walked into the classroom and ask them to quiet down. When the first attempt to tell them to be quiet failed, he went with plan b, being that he'll use his infamous big head jutsu on them. That did the trick as all of them shut their mouths and looked at him with their full attention. When the room was fully silent, he started to speaking a speech for a full two hours. At the end of the speech, some of the students had fallen asleep without Naruto falling asleep. That would be because he couldn't fall asleep knowing full well that Reborn is hiding somewhere in the room shooting rubble bullets at his unprotected forehead. Naruto hated the fact that Reborn knows about his fast healing and would shoot as many rubble bullets at his forehead just to keep him awake.

"Now, I'll call each team starting with team 1," said Iruka as he started to call the teams.

That was when Naruto zoned out for a bit to remember that Reborn never told him about his punishment from the third. He started thinking of all the possibility Reborn's punishment might be. There were some he laughed to himself and then there was one thought that he shivered. The thought was of Reborn being a sensei to his team, the very thought sent shivers down his spine. He was soon snapped out of his thought when Sakura pinched his cheek. He glared at her before looking at Iruka as he says team 7.

"For team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," said Iruka as some of the girls protested, "and Sasuke Uchiha."

"THATS NOT FAR," yelled Sasuke and now Naruto's fan girls.

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake," said Iruka as he ignored the girls as Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "and your co-sensei is named Reborn."

The moment Naruto heard Reborn's name, all colors were drain from him while also thinking that he heard Reborn somewhere in the room smirk. He even imaged Reborn with said smirk and a devilish twinkle in his right eye. While forgetting the fact that Reborn could read his mind, he got nailed right between his eyes by a piece of chalk and knocked him out before he even think about screaming. Iruka looked at the spiky blonde before going back to the team placements for the rest of the teams.

-Time skip: two hours after lunch-

"Why did the old man make you a co-sensei," asked depressed Naruto as he look at Reborn.

"Think of this as punishment from when you replaced his hokage robs with his bed rob," answered Reborn as he enjoy watching Naruto squirm.

"Reborn-san, don't torture Naruto-kun like that," said Sakura looking over her book just in time to see Naruto smile at her, "he like my torture method better."

Naruto went from smiling to glaring at her with a slight blush on his face as Sakura giggled in all too innocent tone. Sasuke sighed as he blocked the three out while making a house of cards out of four decks. All four has been waiting for Kakashi to show up as all the other teams had left with their sensei. Naruto was able to temporally forget that Reborn was there with Ino giving him a kiss on the cheek before she left with Choji and Shikamaru. Seeing that Sasuke and Sakura had something to keep them occupied, Naruto took out a newly made box weapon and release a small Sky dragon that he nicknamed Drake. He watched as he flew up and lay down on top of his head and slept. Naruto was doing a favor for Verde to see if the amount of flames put into the box weapon can change it back from when Naruto first opened Yoko's box.

"Your not really trying are you," asked Sasuke as he is getting close to finishing the house of cards.

"Verde never really did give me a deadline," answered Naruto with a grin, "so I can take my time."

"You always did look at the loopholes," said Reborn as he had Leon turn into a cane, "that is if you want to baka-Naruto."

"How long are you going to keep calling me that," yelled Naruto as he glare at Reborn.

"Until you're no longer a baka," answered Reborn as he then turn Leon into a gun and pointed at Naruto.

Naruto quickly ducked before Reborn could shoot at him. When he didn't hear anything, he poked his head out but to only get shot with water from a transformed Leon who is in a shape of a water gun with a smirking Reborn. Naruto growled and tried not to think of anything that could make Reborn kick him. However, his mind always has a say in what he think like calling Reborn a crazy tutor. Before he could recall what went through in his head, Reborn kicked him right toward the doors that were opening. The person on the other side didn't know what hit him after opening the doors until Naruto collided into the man's stomach.

"W-What hit me," said the man with grey hair that defy gravity from on the floor.

"That would be my student," said Reborn as he walked up to the two, "or I should be saying one of our students."

"You must be my co-sensei," said Kakashi as Naruto jumped to his feet and glared right at Reborn.

"Would you stop kicking me," asked an angry Naruto, "and stop reading my thoughts."

"Fufu, but I thought you like me kicking you baka-Naruto," asked Reborn in a tone that he knew would get under Naruto's skin.

"Why you little," was all Naruto said before feeling a light bunk on the back of his head.

"Don't fall for Reborn-san's trap Naruto-kun," said Sakura as she hold her close book on the blondes head, "that's Skull's job."

"Speaking of that log, he still owe me 4000 yen," said Sasuke as he remember the money that Skull owe him, "but you have first dibs on beating him Reborn."

"Why is that Sasuke," asked Reborn as the four left Kakashi confused and left out.

"He's the one that wasted your coffee," answered Sasuke with a sigh.

This didn't sit well with Reborn and looked at Kakashi and said that they should finish this meeting quickly in a commanding tone. Kakashi was going to say that his co-sensei can't order him around especially a kid but hold back on it since he feel like if he does say that, then he would be finding himself in the hospital. So he settled with just nodding his head and started to lead them to the roof.

-Location change: Academy's roof-

"All right, seeing that we're all here," said Kakashi as he lean on the rail, "lets introduce ourselves."

"Why don't you introduced yourself first sensei," said Sakura as she played dumb, "that way we know what to do."

 _"Why is she_ _trying to play dumb," thought Naruto as Reborn shook his head at Naruto._

"All right, my name is Kakashi Hatake," said Kakashi as he introduced himself, "I have many likes and dislikes, I have some hobbies, and I'm not sure what my dream for the future is just yet."

 _"All we got was his name," thought Naruto in a disappointed way._

"Ok, your turn duckling," said Kakashi as he pointed at Sasuke while getting a laugh from Naruto and Sakura.

 _"Somehow I knew that was coming," thought Sasuke with an emotionless face._

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," introduced Sasuke as he rested his chin on his hands, "my likes are training, tomatoes, and the famiglia, I dislike fangirls very much, my hobbies are training and trying to beat a certain someone (cough Fon cough), and my dream is to find out the reason for clan death."

 _"Hmm, I would of thought that he go after his brother for_ _revenge," thought Kakashi after what Sasuke had to go through, "but what in the world is a famiglia?"_

"All right, your up next pinky," said Kakashi as she points at Sakura.

"Kufufufu, my name is Sakura Haruno," said Sakura as she look at Kakashi, "my likes are illusions, the famiglia, and tea, I dislike people that make fun of my hair color and having my fun being ruined."

"What about hobbies and dreams," asked a curious Kakashi as he see anything like a fangirl that other people say she was for Sasuke.

"Right, my hobbies are making much stronger illusion, hanging with my friends, and messing with Naruto in different ways," she said the last part with a smiles while getting a glare from Naruto, "my dream is to revive the arts of illusions and to be the master of said art."

 _"Ok, I think those files need to be rechecked as it seem these two aren't what people say they are," thought Kakashi as he soon looked at the last of the three._

"You're the last one spiky," said Kakashi points at Naruto.

"Wow, I never hear that before," said Naruto in a sarcastic tone, "just like fox boy, whiskers, blondie, and sun shine."

"Get on with it baka-Naruto," said Reborn as he smirked as Naruto glared at him.

"All right all right, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto as he look away from Reborn, "my likes are Ramen, training, my friends, and the Familglia."

 _"There it is again," thought Kakashi as he mentally pulling his hair, "just what is famiglia?!"_

"My dislikes are the three minutes that take for instant Ramen, people that can't tell the different between two things, I sometime don't like it when Sakura's messing with me, and getting on Reborn's bad side."

"Come on Reborn-san can't be that bad," said Kakashi as he doesn't know much about Reborn at all.

"Why don't you and Reborn train sometime," said Sakura as she smiled sweetly.

"I'll think about it," said Kakashi as he look at Naruto, "please continue Naruto."

 _"You poor soul," thought Naruto as he somehow heard a chuckle in his head as he thought that._

"My hobbies are training, finding my fighting style, and hanging with my friends, my dream is to become hokage so the people would see me as myself."

 _"At last, someone that I won't have to recheck," thought Kakashi as he was glad that he doesn't have to recheck on his three students._

 _"It's too bad that I can't give him Tsuna's gloves," thought Reborn as he remember all of Naruto's attempts, "even I don't know where they are."_

As soon as Naruto finished introducing himself. Kakashi was going to have Reborn introduce himself when Naruto quickly told him that he, Sasuke, and Sakura already knows Reborn. Kakashi nodded and told Reborn that he'll get to know him later before saying telling them that they will be doing a mission. He was expecting to hear Naruto to ask him what it will be in an excited way. However, Naruto asked if it's going to be a survival exercise, to which caught Kakashi off guard and asked the spiky blonde how did he know. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and said that he just had a feeling is all. Unknown to everyone, Reborn was smirking as Naruto had just used hyper intuition without knowing it at all. Hell, he is already thinking of ways to get him to use it much more through training.

Kakashi sighed and nodded his head as it is an exercise but he then added that it's not a normal one. Naruto was now confused and asked why it's not a normal one; Kakashi simply eye smiled as he expected Naruto to be confused by this and said that this exercise is their real genuine test. Now this got Sasuke and Sakura curious as the pink haired girl asked what he means by that. Kakashi continued to eye smile as he told them the reason along with saying that the test has a 66.6% of them failing. At the end of the meeting, Kakashi suggested that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura shouldn't eat breakfast tomorrow before dismissing the three along with telling them to meet at a training ground and when to be there.

-TimeSkip: 8'clock in the morning at Training ground 7-

"I'm placing ten ryo on Kakashi showing up after Reborn wakes up," said Naruto as he look at Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm placing ten ryo on Kakashi showing up at the same time Reborn wakes up," said Sasuke as he takes on the bet.

"I'm betting with Naruto," said Sakura as she knows about Naruto's devil luck.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Reborn had gotten to the training field on time after eating breakfast and not seeing Kakashi there at all. So, all of them decided to wait with Reborn taking a nap against a tree with a little snot bubble coming from his nose while his eyes are open. This didn't freak the three genins out at all since, they were used to seeing Reborn like this as he does it a lot when he napped or sleeping. As soon as Reborn took his nap, Naruto and Sasuke betted on when Kakashi will show up. Sakura not wanting to feel left out, joined the betting pool and betted twice the amount the two made and sided with Naruto. Now, all of them now had to wait for Kakashi to come the training ground.

They waited for a few more minutes waited for their sensei to show up so that they can see who has won the bet. After it started to become an hour, Reborn has woken up from his nap and looked around and just before Kakashi has finally showed up inside the training field. Naruto has been watching Reborn and grinned while Sasuke hanged his head with Sakura smirking as it would seem, that the spiky blonde and the pink haired illusionist had won the bet. Sasuke handed Naruto and Sakura their winning before sending Kakashi a glare.

"Did I miss something here," asked a confused Kakashi as he look at the group.

"Nothing much," answered Naruto with a shrug as he put his winning away, "just me and Sakura winning a bet is all."

"All right, well then how about I explain what the test will be about," said Kakashi as he shrugged off the thought of what was the bet was about.

Kakashi soon pulled out a clock and two bells from his pouch before placing the clock on one of the posts in the training field. He soon explained that they have until noon to get a bell from him. He even explained that Reborn would only be watching from the sideline while the test is going on. He also said that the one that doesn't have a bell, will be tied to one of the posts and force to watch the other two eat their lunch or if none of them get a bell then they would all be tied up while watching him eat his lunch before sending them back to the academy. All them figured out that either outcome someone will be sent back. However, Naruto has this strange feeling that there is more to the test along with another feeling that something is hidden in the training field but wasn't sure where. Reborn could tell that something is bothering Naruto but thought that his spiky haired student can solve it himself.

Kakashi was looking at all three genins since he didn't hear their stomach growl at all. He kept his face neutral but was smiling on the inside as his genins were able to see that not eating breakfast wasn't an order. He then slowly tell them that the test will begin; at the end, all three genins jumped away to hide after Kakashi has said start. Reborn simple walked over to the three posts and sat down under a tree near by.

-Time Skip: An hour later-

 _"All right, if this team passes," thought Kakashi as he made his way out of the woods, "don't let Sakura any where near Anko."_

During the hour, Kakashi tested to see if the three genins knew how to hide in their surroundings. So far, he was impressed with both Sasuke and Naruto since he could hardly detect them since they're suppressing their chakra so that they can't be notice. Although, he was curious as to why he could detect Sakura at all. He first thought that she had run away but denied that and soon thought that she was deeper inside the forest. So, instead of going after Sasuke or Naruto, he decided to go look for Sakura in the forest and see how she fair with genjutsu. It didn't take him long to find Sakura, since it would seem that she was just standing under a tree. It also looks like she hasn't notice him yet, so he quickly cast a low level genjutsu on her and watched to see how she would react. He watch her scream before fainting onto the ground, Kakashi sweat drop at this before having to dodged from being stabbed by a triton from behind right where his heart was.

He look at who tried to attack him to see Sakura with a trident in hand, along with a smirk on her face. Kakashi looked at the Sakura on the ground to find her fading away, making Kakashi confused as he was sure that was the real Sakura. The pink haired illusionist chuckled and ask Kakashi if he like his first look at a real illusion. She continued to chuckle as she tell him that she'll show him even better illusions while calling him a hack. Kakashi got mad at first before starting to see what real illusions can really do to a person. In fact, he could very much hardly tell if he was in an illusion or not, he also found out that illusions are not the same as genjutsu.

He was able to get back to the training field's open space after getting away from Sakura with his clothes all ruffled up from all those illusions that Sakura was using. He even question how she made real live snakes appear above him. He only got away from her, thanks to his experiences and a little bit of his instincts. He haven't tested Sasuke or Naruto yet. Speaking of the spiky blonde, Kakashi had to jumped from his spot before Naruto came down aiming to dig his heel into his head. The moment Naruto's attack connected to the ground, a little crater had form while Kakashi was looking on with a sweat drop on his head.

 _"What the hell," thought Kakashi as he looked on, "did he try to take a page from Tsunade-sama?"_

"Damn I still need to work on controlling my chakra more," said Naruto as he stand on both his feet, "I can't quiet get it to be like Sasuke's."

"From the sound of things," said Kakashi as look at Naruto, "Sasuke is better at that than you."

"Yep, his can be three time bigger than mine," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

 _"I'm not even going to ask how the two know how to do the same thing as Tsunade-sama," thought Kakashi as he mentally shake his head._

Naruto quickly made six clones of himself and had his clones attack Kakashi one at a time. Kakashi quickly engaged Naruto's clones while not knowing that Naruto had figured out the little trick about the shadow clone but kept that part from Reborn for good reason. After his clones were gone, Naruto started to fight Kakashi in taijutsu and surprising Kakashi as he didn't give opening like his clones. While the two fought, Sasuke and Sakura watched the two and was waiting for the perfect time to attack since Reborn had forbid them from using box weapons in this test.

 _"What is going on here," thought Kakashi as he keep blocking and dodging Naruto's punches and kicks, "on Naruto's file, it said that his taijutsu was the worse of his class."_

Kakashi grabbing one of Naruto's legs before throwing said blonde at the other side of the training field. The moment Naruto landed on the other side of the training field, Naruto looked up with a grin on his face before making a motion to look down. Kakashi blinked before hearing a nose being low him to see a burning explosion tag attached to a kunai. Kakashi quickly substituted himself with a log before the tag finally set off. The explosion made a deep crater into the ground with Kakashi appearing a good distance from the blast while thinking how on earth did Naruto get his hand on a tag like that. Reborn was smirking as he thought it was a good idea on having Naruto study fuinjutsu.

 _"Ok, note to self," thought Naruto as he looked at his handy work, "readjust seal to have the blast contain more of the blast."_

 _"He went a little too far with that seal," thought Sasuke as he watched with a sweat drop._

Unknown to anyone, the explosion managed to dig up something that was buried deep in the ground. The same something was blown into the air and is now falling toward Naruto, but to more precise, Naruto's head. Naruto soon felt something fall onto his head and hold his head as the thing that hit his head fall to the ground in front of him. Naruto started to think that a rock from the blast fell on his head before looking down to see what hit him. What he found in front of him wasn't a rock, but a small dirt covered cube with a tiny bit of mold on one of the corner with a little hole on one side. Naruto picked it up and stand up while looking at it with a thought of why something like this is here in the training ground. Reborn was looking at Naruto and the box that he is holding while wondering what is inside it.

 _"Only one way to find out what's inside," thought Naruto while he forgot that Reborn is there and watching._

Naruto lit his Vongola ring with sky flame and insert it into the hole and pulled it out. He soon watched the whole box glow bright in his hand while not knowing Sasuke, Sakura, Reborn, and Kakashi after the smoked cleared up watching him. The glow slowly started to fade away from sight while leaving something behind that was covered by the glow. When the glow was fully gone, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sweat dropped as they saw that in Naruto's hands were a pair of mittens. Reborn just smirked as he recognized the mittens anywhere with the number 27 on them. Naruto just blinked as he looked at the mittens that are in his heads while questioning why isn't the mitten dirty or has mold on them.

 _"Well, that was_ _anti-climatic," thought Sasuke as he was hoping for something else._

 _"What can a pair of mittens do beside being worn," thought Sakura as she also though of what the usefulness of it is._

 _"All that just for a pair of mittens," thought Kakashi as he was mentally shaking his head._

The only ones not thinking negatively were Reborn and Naruto as they looked at the mittens. Naruto was starting to have the same feeling as before the test started while looking at the mittens. Reborn continue to smirked as he watch Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Reborn and saw that he was smirking over something that they didn't see. After a few more second of silent, Naruto suddenly put the mitten on his hands while not questioning the feeling he's getting from the mittens. The moment that he finally get the mittens on, Naruto started to feel calm and collected just like whenever he let Yoko out of her box for training. Naruto soon lowered his head while letting his arms drop to his sides and remain still in place.

Kakashi was soon started to think what is wrong with the spiky blonde that is before said blonde disappeared from sight. He soon felt his danger senses telling him of an attack coming from behind him. He quickly turned around just in time to block a punch from Naruto, but he wasn't prepared to be sent flying from the force over the other side of the crater that was from the blast of the explosion seal from earlier. Kakashi was able to land on his feet while skidding a little from the crater before feeling his hand a little stung from the punch Naruto have him. He soon looked at Naruto to find said blonde looking at him with orange eyes and a bright orange flame on his forehead. Naruto soon brought up one of his hands up to show that instead of the mittens from before, he now has gloves on.

The gloves themselves looks to be black leather with metal-clad fingers and wristband. It also as a metal circle on top of them with a big X right inside of the circle. Kakashi was trying to figure out what is going on with his student along with the flame on his forehead. He has already figured out that the gloves were the mittens but wasn't sure how they changed at all. Sasuke and Sakura had already figured that the mittens changed from Naruto somehow channeling dying will flame into them since they both know that look and flame anywhere.

 _"Seem Baka-Naruto follows after both the first and No-good Tsuna in fighting," thought Reborn as he smirked before dropping it, "but how long can he keep using Tsuna's gloves?"_

Naruto soon made a hand signal that Reborn had made everyone learn to regroup around the leader. Both Sasuke and Sakura saw the signal and quickly made their way to either side of Naruto as said blonde continue to stare at Kakashi. Kakashi soon started to think what three would do now that all three of them are facing him. He soon saw Naruto disappear again and reacted in time to block a punch from his right where the spiky blonde appeared while having to forcing chakra to his feet to stay in place before having to block a kick from his other side by one Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi was a little surprised that Sasuke's kick had more power into it but soon remembered what Naruto said earlier.

He soon started to engaged the two genins in taijutsu while not nothing Sakura sneaking behind him. He only finally notice that she was behind him when throw the two boys away and sensing an attack from behind him. He was able to dodge the strike from Sakura's trident and moved away from the three. Unknown to Kakashi, the Sakura that attacked him was an illusion while the real one cut the strings of the two bells and made illusions of the bells on Kakashi. Sakura soon rejoined with her two teammates and turned around to look at Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei you ready for more illusions," asked Sakura in a too sweet tone.

"Do I even have a choice," asked Kakashi as he was worried that she'll caught her teammates in her illusions too.

"When you ask me that," said Sakura as she put the bottom of the trident on the ground, "I guess you don't have any choice."

By the time she finished speaking, Sasuke and Naruto had gotten back up and is standing beside her. Sakura soon started to chuckle in a way that made Kakashi rethinking to really make sure that she and Anko never meet each other before soon seeing three groups of the three genins. Kakashi could of swore right then and there but was unable to because of all of them started to attack him. Kakashi quickly engaged his nine attackers while trying to figure out which ones were the real ones since before attacking him, they all moved around so much that he couldn't tell which was real or an illusion by the time they finally attacked him.

It was proven difficult as soon as he get rid an illusion, two more would take it's place. This was starting to make Kakashi frustrated by all the illusions that he decided to really test these three genins since it seem that they have teamwork down pat. He quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and throw it down to the ground to release a big enough smoke to cover him from view. Sasuke and Sakura tensed up since they no longer see him while Naruto seem to be spacing out. However, Naruto soon went and tackled Sasuke just in time as a pair of hand popped out and tried to grab the Storm guardian's ankles. Sakura soon canceled all the illusions of her and her teammates before having to avoid a punch from Kakashi that somehow got behind her.

Soon another Kakashi appeared out of the ground where the pair of hands tried to grab Sasuke. This Kakashi soon started to fight both Sasuke and Naruto and force the two on the defense as it seem that Kakashi thought it's about time to take this a little more serious. After a few minutes, both Sasuke and Sakura were starting to get tired from fighting two different Kakashi. This time's Kakashi wasn't giving Sakura time to make illusions while also trying to overwhelm Sasuke and Naruto. That is until Naruto made five clones to help them fight. Now Naruto and three clone started to attack Kakashi while distracting him from not seeing Sasuke doing handsigns for a jutsu. The other two Naruto clones were helping Sakura with the other Kakashi.

As the fight continue to drag on, Kakashi was smiling on the inside as this was the first time that a team of genins ever worked together in this kind of test. The real Kakashi have been fighting Naruto and Sasuke while Sakura was fighting a clone. The real Kakashi soon able to get rid of Naruto's clones throw Naruto next where Sasuke is before seeing said Uchiha shoot a big fire ball at him, right after Naruto had landed next to him. Kakashi soon felt something on his back and was holding his arms back he looked behind him and saw a clone of Naruto on his back.

 _"Clever little guy but still naive," thought Kakashi as switched with the clone and throw it into the incoming fire ball._

After the clone had made contact with the fireball, he jumped away from the fireball before having to substitute himself with a log from a surprised attack from the blonde. A good thing too since it seem the blonde's fists were covered in the same kind of flames as one on his forehead. Kakashi was looking at Reborn from his hiding place and saw him smirking at Naruto like he knows what those flames are. He soon received his clone's memories from it's fight with Sakura and Naruto's clone. It would seem that it was able to disarmed Sakura of her trident by breaking the three spikes off of the staff and having it embedded into a tree before being defeated by Naruto's clones. He had to say, Naruto is every good with his clones. However, it makes him thinks how many clones can the spiky blonde be able to make.

From his point of view it would seem that Naruto has the most stamina of the three. Sasuke is trying to get his breath back while Sakura is doing the same as Naruto seem to be looking around for him. Kakashi already knows that this team passed but he wasn't about to let them know that just yet as he could tell that there is only a few more minutes left before the alarm goes off.

 _"Damn, keeping the illusion of the bells and fighting Kakashi-sensei's clone is taking a lot out of me," thought Sakura as she try to keep her concentration on the illusion, "this would be so much easier if Reborn let me use my eye."_

 _"Kakashi-sensei must of started to take it a little more serious after he saw us starting to work together," thought Sasuke as he finished getting his breathing back to normal._

 _"Sasuke can fight some more," thought Naruto as he looks around while also keeping an eye on his teammates, "but it seem that fighting and keeping the illusion up is taking a toll on Sakura, which means that me and Sasuke have to protect her until she recover."_

Naruto moved one of his hands behind his back and started to do one handed signals behind his back so Kakashi doesn't see it. Sasuke and Sakura looked over at Naruto and saw what he's trying to tell them and what to do. Kakashi could only watched as Sasuke quickly went over to Sakura and got into a fighting stance. Kakashi could of guessed that Naruto told Sasuke to protect Sakura while he goes and fight him. Kakashi could guess that Naruto is the one making the plans for the three so he choose to take the blonde out of the picture. Kakashi soon threw a kunai in a way that he knew that Naruto would dodge it while not expecting him to see Kakashi appear right in front of him to deliver a kick in the gut and sent flying toward a tree.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura soon realized that the tree that Naruto was heading toward was the one with the three spikes embedded into it. Kakashi soon cursed under his breath for that slight error and sent to try to save Naruto before feeling someone grabbing his vest. He looked to see who it was that is stopping him from saving his student from being seriously injured. He soon saw that it was Reborn that has stopped him before looking back to Naruto just in time to see the spiky blonde stopping himself in mid-air with his palms face being him with flame seemingly to help him. Kakashi was glad that Naruto wasn't hurt at all be soon looked back at Reborn with a thought of what was Reborn thinking in his head that possessed him to stop him.

"I wanted to see if Baka-Naruto could really use those gloves," said Reborn as he looked a wide eye Kakashi, "I can read minds."

That was all Reborn said before walking toward the three posts just as Kakashi looked back at Naruto. When he looked back at Naruto, he could see that Naruto is somehow compelling himself toward him while using the flames that is coving his gloves for an added boost. He had to move out of the way before Naruto could punch him, but only to be kicked by said blonde after he somehow rearranged himself in mid-air. Kakashi soon started to think of how to fight Naruto who can fight in mid-air, but that soon stopped after hearing the alarm from the clock. Naruto soon got on his feet while the flame in his forehead disappeared while the glove changing back into mittens.

"Well it seem like you all failed to get the bells," said Kakashi before hearing all three genins laughing, "whats so funny about failing?"

"What funny is that you didn't even notice that the bells you have on are illusion," answered Naruto while laughing.

"Huh," was all Kakashi could say before looking at Sakura who is holding up the two bells.

"I had the bells the whole time," said Sakura as she smirked, "after making you think I was aiming for your back."

"...I really hate illusions," said Kakashi as the fake bell fade away.

"At least you're not her training partner," said Naruto as he stopped laughing.

"Anyway, Sakura who are you going to give the other bell to," asked Kakashi as he watch her walk up to him and hand him both bells.

"Why give something that was never the point of this test," said Sakura, "after all, you wanted to see if we could work together right?"

To say the least, Kakashi was dumbfounded as it would seem that they somehow knew the test was really about all the long. However, it didn't stop him from asking how long have they known. The answer that he got from Naruto and Sasuke was that they knew the moment that he started taking the test a little more serious. Sakura nodded her head as to agree with her teammates. Kakashi could only sighed before telling them that they all passed and to meet tomorrow at the bridge while walking away from them. That was before being kicked behind the head and going face first into the ground. Kakashi soon turned around to find that it was Reborn that had kicked him before being grabbed and dragged out of the training ground.

"By the way Kakashi-sensei," yelled Naruto as he and his teammate watch Reborn drag Kakashi, "Reborn doesn't like being late to things or people that are always late."

Kakashi was giving Naruto a glare as not being told that information beforehand as Reborn somehow threw a green slipper right into Naruto's face. The said blonde started to roll around on the ground while holding his face as Reborn had thrown Leon really hard at him that left a stinging print of where Leon had hit. That was the last thing that Kakashi saw before Reborn started to run out of the training ground so that they can report to the third hokage about team seven had passed.

 **Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I promise to get the one up as soon as possible.**


End file.
